


【尚何】等你

by Decade0717



Category: decade存档【尚何】
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decade0717/pseuds/Decade0717
Summary: by.羊🐑/醉酒、发烧、吃醋/





	【尚何】等你

夜店不是什么好地方，至少灯红酒绿的，各色人隐在五光十色的电彩中。

尚九熙不常来这种地方，人多，又吵，音箱似乎随处皆在的震的他耳膜发疼，似乎每步路都能堵着人的步子，他拿着手机卯足了劲。

「啊？哪儿呢？你们搁哪儿..哦我看到了。」

瞇着眼垫了脚尖，最后馀光瞥见一角的沙发上那挥着手的高个儿，他挂了电话，小声的跟着前头的人说着借过，侧身到了桌旁，圆桌上摆满了酒，烟灰缸里零散的掐了几根菸在里头，还有几个女孩儿靠坐在扶手上。

嗯，低胸，抹袜，尚九熙瞥了一眼，然后抬眼看见了何九华。

秦霄贤怀里的何九华。

人儿软软的靠在沙发上，不是那么的起眼，尤其是在一个高个子的臂弯里，他眼睁看着何九华迷着眼，往秦霄贤怀里拱了拱。

一皱，他伸手恰好伸进何九华和秦霄贤贴着的肩之间，把人儿扶了起来，单膝抵上沙发椅上。

「大华？」  
「嗯..」

尚九熙皱眉，窜进鼻腔的有酒气，烟味，最多的还是不属于何九华本人的香水味，人儿闭着眼，头靠在沙发上，尚九熙伸手，用拇指揉开了何九华皱着的眉头。

何九华最近搬家，搬到谁家是后台公开的秘密。

尚九熙也是最近不怎么常见着何九华，自从去了一趟法国后回来，两口子商量了一番同住的事，那时刚好是飞机刚起飞，何九华戴着眼罩顺口提了一嘴，也没想到尚九熙回应。

毕竟美色误事。

而后何九华请了一个礼拜的假，尚九熙也就被分到了和周九良一起，图个方便吧，他干脆住在了周九良那，孟哥最近有事儿，也不在，两人就心安理得的待一块儿玩。

直到秦霄贤给尚九熙打了电话。

电话那头的音乐声，即使拿远手机也清清楚楚，秦霄贤的低音振在耳边，「哎九熙？我们搁内夜店，九华好像不大舒服..」

他那时还躺在沙发上跟周九良玩儿ps4呢，一接到电话，只听清了何九华不大舒服这个讯息，也不管秦霄贤那些馀下的碎碎念了，让人发了地址，袜子都没穿，直接套上了鞋就匆匆跑了出去，结果还是周九良给送的钥匙。

来了就是这副情况。

靠在沙发上迷迷糊糊的何九华毫无防备，这人儿今天穿了件衬衫，之前给朱鹤松伴郎时的那件，看得出来有打扮过一番，连小蘑菇头都撩开了。

撩开了，露出光洁的额头，那个足以屠整个超话的样子，平时死活不肯撩开的头帘，轻易的曝在了外头，修长笔直的腿外头套着件牛仔裤，黑色的，还有双厚底的靴，开了上端两颗扣子的衣服上有不少皱褶，看来是不乏人碰。

尚九熙原本盈满担心的心情一下子就被轰然的火给翻了。

「他怎么了。」尚九熙伸手拉住了何九华的手腕，偏头问了秦霄贤，然后按住人肩膀轻轻晃了晃，「啊，他让我陪他出来玩儿趟，还没喝几杯呢就这个样了。」

秦霄贤把一旁的手机递给尚九熙，那是何九华的手机，尚九熙接过来就塞进了裤子口袋，而后干脆直接弯腰，一手从人儿膝弯下过去，搂着那有些单薄的背，仰了个力便给抱了起来。

「唔、嗯..什么..」凌空感，何九华下意识的把手握紧，抓住了抱起他的人胸前衣料，尚九熙朝着秦霄贤口型到了个别，大步跨出了那是非之地。

怎么不怎么重。

意料之外的重量，贴着他胸膛跟肌肤的温度有点烫，何九华似乎醒了，喉腔的声音不明，然后睁开的眼睛有些混浊，而后之逐渐清明，在尚九熙到了车边后挣扎了起来，尚九熙也顺从的把人放了下来，喀的一声，车开了锁，他没等何九华说话，一把捞过人儿的肩膀，伸手打开了车门，轻轻一推，何九华没个注意就给摔进了车里，屁股摔在后座的外套上，头往后仰磕在了另侧的车门。

门被关上，然后驾驶座的灯亮了起来，尚九熙发动了车，橘黄色的灯光在车里静静的弥漫，何九华摀着后脑勺，打了一个呵欠。

有什么悄然无息的引爆，在快速带过的弯道。

——

电铃急促的按响，周九良懒懒的从沙发上起身，一头捲毛被揉了再揉，瞇着眼拿着遥控器的样子像极了老大爷，一看门外监控后侧身打开了门，把手才刚按下去，喀的一声，门就被推了开，尚九熙拉着何九华的手，把人扯进屋。

「尚九熙你别弄我。」何九华蹙着眉，有些久没得到充足睡眠的大脑有些疲乏，困倦的机械卡顿，被人扯的踉跄，勉强扶住了门，染上醉意的神智又下坠了几分，晕乎的脚步有些虚浮，他瞥见门边的周九良，扯着嘴角抬手打了个招呼，尚九熙没给他整这些有的没的，脚上的鞋子随意的踢掉，何九华还在慢吞吞的脱鞋，周九良给这波操作搞的糊里糊涂。

何九华弯腰把鞋子摆到鞋柜上整齐的列队里，起身时身子晃了下，一齐湧上的莫名充斥在头脑，花白模糊的眼前然后炸裂似的放大数倍，脑子里嗡嗡作响就往旁跌，周九良站在旁边，赶紧一伸手，抓住了何九华的手，后者也堪堪扶住了鞋柜。

「何健你..」  
「哎，没事儿，我刚有点晕乎，谢啦。」何九华抽了手，甩了甩，笑着对周九良说，而后就被一旁的尚九熙拽着手腕给拉了走，赤脚踩在冰凉的磁砖地，尚九熙没留情面，进了客房一把锁上门，一借力把人儿往床上甩去，何九华正虚，这么一来毫无防备的跌在了床上。

外头的周九良听着门被关上的声响，手心似乎还有热度，刚才触摸到的肌肤是不正常的高温，何九华在发烫，还有有些发颤的手。

周九良皱起眉头，或许他该做点拯救自己最好的朋友的打算。

——

客房里昏暗着，只剩桌灯亮着光，尚九熙复上人儿身体，没轻没重的扯着何九华的衣领，何九华皱眉，手抵着尚九熙的肩想推开，「怎么，怕给我看到什么？」

嘶拉的声音很突兀的划破黑暗里的凝重，何九华有些不敢置信的看着被撕开的衬衫，破布似的被丢在了地板上，一瞬间接触到低温度的高热肌肤出了鸡皮疙瘩，他一颤，尚九熙低头，咬住了那点朱红，小小的肉粒被玩弄在舌尖，「你疯了这里..是老周他家！」

不明的哼笑雾在迷茫里，尚九熙用上下两排牙齿叼住红缨，不时舔弄，手不安份的探下，直接拉下了裤子，连带着底裤，已经有所反应的性器被暴露在空气中，寒意密密麻麻的散在各处，何九华吸了吸塞住的鼻子，喉咙又痒又痛，「我发烧了，你别这样..」回答他的是按在穴口的手指，干涩的揉弄，何九华只感觉后穴一紧。

尚九熙从他身上离开，然后又再次用手指抵上，冰凉的液体充分润滑了手指，义无反顾的抵入，换来了人儿蓦地弓起的腰，他感觉得到穴肉紧张的吸紧了手指，「怕什么，反正你也没少玩这儿吧？」尚九熙哼笑一声，两只手指在湿热的穴里撑开，摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，时而在里头转动着，屈起指节卡着穴口，又蓦地顶入。

三根、四根。

他用手抓住何九华膝盖，强制把人的双腿分的更开，圆润的臀展露无遗，尚九熙的耐心像是没有终点，缓慢而绵长的持续在何九华渐渐攀升的慾望里，难耐的动了动身子，热度让他的脑袋成了一团浆糊，还有积累的委屈，别过头咬住唇，锁住了可能会洩出的呻吟。

不该是这样。

「你要干、就快点，别他妈在那里弄..」何九华仰着头，咬牙切齿，尚九熙挑眉，「怎么，骚穴没吃够？还没饱？外面的男人没满足你吗？」何九华听不下这些话，只觉得满脸臊的慌，但又有不可思议的震惊和迟疑。

尚九熙怀疑他跟人搞关系。

大脑还没来得及转弯去了解这个答案，先一步到达的是自家搭档的肉根，龟头拓开了已经松软湿热的温柔乡，依旧一瞬间让何九华窜紧了床单，止不住的从口中憋出了一声细细的哼叫，尚九熙的动作毫不留情，一进便至底，紧致的肠肉细细描绘上头狰狞的青筋纹路，何九华终究是憋不住，在人扶住自己腰抽送时叫出了声。

「你..你小力点九良在..尚九熙！」有种被赤裸的监视着的羞耻感，溃散被撞散了几分，随即又在变幻了角度的抽送给重新汇聚，雾蒙蒙的揉散在本就不清醒的大脑里，何九华觉得头很胀，很痛，但又抵不住情慾的万丈深渊，只能死死抓着床单，双腿被放在人肩头，尚九熙倾身向前，双手撑在了两边的床上，何九华迷蒙的看着熟悉而立体的面颊。

他张口想说什么，却硬生被打断，狠狠地碾擦过的敏感点激起人儿今晚第一声百转千回又试图隐忍的媚叫，「九熙、尚九熙..」他呜咽的声音模糊不清的嚷着。

「师哥叫我干嘛呢？」

尚九熙坏心的停下动作，性器深深的埋在里头，被性慾浸染的饥渴的穴肉贪婪的吸附着，他倒吸口气，看着底下人儿泛上水雾的眼眸，即使早已不大清明，但这番光影竟让他有种辱神的错觉，反着黄光的泪光模糊了眼睛的焦距，直到何九华的轻声哼哼把他拉扯回来。

「师哥说什么？」  
「快点、尚九熙你赶紧..你给我、给我...」人儿看起来脆弱又易碎，但热度和情慾一同侵蚀了所有控制感官与思想的机构，连指尖都泛上热气，密密麻麻布到全身的痒意，他只觉得难受，哪里都难受，心里也难受。

尚九熙慢慢抽送，像是在用自己去摩擦着柔软的媚肉，黏糊不清的水声一路扩散，「哥说的这么容易..给您什么？」何九华被弄的几乎要失去任何清醒的机会，一点一滴的被腐蚀，嗫嚅着嘴唇却说不出什么，「快点啊哥，你从前不是教我，说相声嘴皮子不能慢下吗？」

撩起浏海的人儿脸部线条很锋利，又傲气的展现着情势，即使受着折磨也依旧，乌黑的发丝软软的被弄的有些杂乱了，尚九熙看的出神，手指摩挲着人儿细嫩的腰身。

何九华。

——

德云社的后台总是烟雾弥漫，就着他们待过的队，没几个不抽菸的货，有时候就是一下场就一群人聚着掏烟，看在一块儿聊聊八卦琐事，那时的和何九华也抽，抽的凶。

尚九熙就一怔小子，何九华见人儿躲在沙发角偷偷用袖子遮挡着鼻口的样子，回头狠狠吸了一大口烟，然后捻熄在烟灰缸里。

「出去抽出去抽，都出去抽臭死人了这个。」他推着烧饼一路把一群指间夹着烟的人推出门外，然后伸手一把拍下尚九熙手里拿着的菸盒。

「臭小子，不会抽就不抽，装什么大人。」  
「九华这东西..伤身体你少抽吧...」

那时的何九华还锋利着气场度派，那时的尚九熙还青涩的不谙世故，师哥护着师弟。

天经地义。

——

何九华丧失理智，混浊一片的大脑挤不出任何字眼，偏偏入耳的声音是最熟悉的人，最臊他的字句，无法回击，憋屈一层层滋长蔓延，直到一滴泪滑出眼角，穴肉一紧一缩的蠕动着，试图吞吃以满足自己，他难耐的摆起了腰，嘴里歇斯底里的嘟囔。

「我等你、好久你不回来，你不帮我搬家，你不陪我，你不回来，你不跟我睡觉，我今天发烧、我就是想、想找人一起陪我，你怎么能这样..去你的、尚九熙...」

最后唤着人的名字，尾音弱弱的黯淡下去，何九华一抽一抽的还死命抿着唇，尚九熙这才意识到这人真真正正滚烫着的肌肤，难得展现委屈与脆弱的人在一切的作用下像个小孩，即使这并没有阻碍埋在他后头到那东西的动力。

「哥哥，我错了。」尚九熙低下身含着人儿的耳，轻声，热气喷洒，惹得何九华一颤，「你还误会、误会我..嗯呜、我没有跟璇儿...我没有我、啊啊轻..」

嘟囔嘟囔，尚九熙觉着可爱的紧了，怒气上头不是什么好事，他趁人儿讲着话，动作起了埋在里头的巨物，浅浅的抽出后狠狠地捅进，水声交杂，还有被迫打断的语句，用一个妖媚的音节来代替，握住肉感的大腿掐弄，身下的人身材匀称的刚好，该有肉的地方不会耽误，他看着大他一岁的师哥摀着眼睛死咬着唇，还挂着泪痕的样子，只觉得下腹愈加火热。

发起狠的摆胯动腰，本就尺寸不小的物体进入到底的开拓，不偏不倚的辗过和每一处都被光顾的无所羞愧，五指抓紧了床单，无所适从的被撞散在攻势里，尚九熙低下身搂住了人儿单薄的背，啪啪的肉体撞击声弥漫、蔓延、无限放大，还有在耳边炸开的，尚九熙粗重的呼吸声，「不行、九熙我不行了啊啊...好满太多、吃不下了.....」

手下意识的抬起抱住了人，修剪得当的指甲在人后背留下了红痕，最后的冲刺他呜咽出声，性器已经释放过一次，却又在抽插里攀上高潮，紧紧闭着眼，他一口咬在了尚九熙的肩头，挡不住喉腔的呜咽哼哼，浓稠的白精射在深处，何九华无力的摊下身子。

泛着情热红潮的身子不止的发颤，尚九熙赶紧的退出了自己，「九华？」「嗯..」

何九华无力的闭上眼，只觉得头沈重的一大块堵塞着，尚九熙有点愧疚的低下头，如狼似虎的人如今就像个毫无任何迫害的小狗。

「难受....」  
「哥你别动，我带你清理去，等等我们吃药。」

尚九熙抱起人，赤裸着的身子相互靠着，何九华自然而然的把头靠在了尚九熙的胸膛，有咚咚的心跳声，震耳欲聋，还有尚九熙说着对不起时震动的感觉，何九华迷迷糊糊的被放进了浴缸的水池里，热且暖。

他有点不大清晰的嘟囔，乐呵呵的笑了，然后打了一个喷嚏。

「九熙、你不找我，我只能自己让你来找我了...」

尚九熙想，他的师哥挺精明一人，但有时候像个傻子似的。

——

某名不知名周姓人士表示，他有个姓何的朋友得了重感冒，就在隔着墙的「噪音」让他睡不着的后一天。

周九良面无表情的看着熬粥的尚九熙。

该死，孟哥呢。


End file.
